


Masquerading

by inawaragainstreality



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, M/M, Masquerade, Multi, eddie's head over heels, it's different and he loves it, richie's sold too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawaragainstreality/pseuds/inawaragainstreality
Summary: Eddie meets a stranger at a Masquerade. A stranger that makes him act in ways he never thought he would. The problem is, he doesn't learn the stranger's name (it's Richie) and he can't stop thinking about him.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

“Nope, nope, no way in hell.” Eddie waved his arms to exaggerate his point.

Bev had spent the last twenty minutes trying to convince Eddie to go to a gala. The non-profit she was working at was putting on the event. Apparently, it was a silent auction to raise money and she’d gotten an extra ticket. It was times like this he wished they weren’t as close. But really, he couldn’t imagine them not being that way.

They’d meet freshman year at orientation and quickly became friends. Sometimes Eddie was surprised they’d remained friends through graduation considering how different they were. They were starting their master’s programs in the fall at the same university.

“Eddie, please. I need a date. It’d be so embarrassing to show up alone and it’s too important to invite a stranger.”

“So, you’d rather show up with your gay best friend?”

Bev rolled her eyes. “You have to be funny to be a gay best friend.” Eddie glared at her. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

* * *

Four days later, Eddie was wearing a rented tux on his way to the museum with Bev. Eddie could hardly believe Bev was able get him something to wear. She looked stunning, which wasn’t surprising. Bev could wear a t-shirt and turn heads. He felt awkward standing next to her since she was so confident.

“Oh, I forgot to mention something.” Eddie looked at her, worried. “It’s also a masquerade.”

Before Eddie could protest, Bev pulled two masks out and handed one to Eddie. She put hers on and ran up the steps to the museum. Eddie stared down at the mask in his hand. It was a simple black mask and Eddie was grateful it was nothing too crazy. Eddie quickly tied the masked before scrambling after Bev.

The set up was gorgeous. Everyone looked amazing. They all looked so natural in the room. Bev was flittering around the room, saying hi to people. It just made Eddie feel more out of place. He grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter before finding a quieter spot.

He’d never been great at networking. He wasn’t great when he first met people. Usually he became so clumsy and nervous it made people uncomfortable. That or he tried to be witty and it came across as rude. Unlike Bev, he couldn’t just turn charm on and off. Not that he cared. He was fine having a small group of close friends that understood him. It just made days like today difficult.

There weren’t any people in the exhibit Eddie had wandered into. It was one of the smaller ones with just some paintings and a bench in the middle. Eddie knew Bev would be looking for him soon, but he wasn’t ready to face the slew of fancy rich people ahead of him.

“Are you lost?”

Eddie turned around. There was someone leaning against the door frame. His mask covered more than Eddie’s. The mask cut across his face, leaving his left eye, cheek, and mouth uncovered. The silver complimented his beautiful blue eyes. Even with the mask covering half his face, Eddie could tell the stranger was stunning. Eddie was grateful for his own mask because it was hiding his blush.

“I’m hiding,” Eddie breathed. Fuck that was embarrassing.

“You found a pretty good place.” Even the guy’s voice was hot.

“I always thought rich people liked fugly art. Guess I was wrong about those dicks,” Eddie mumbled as he gave a halfhearted wave to the paintings behind him.

The guy’s eyes widened in shock and Eddie froze. Did he really just say that out loud? This guy was attending the event and Eddie just insulted him. This is why he hated going to events with Bev. He just embarrassed the both of them. The stranger threw his head back and laughed. Eddie smiled at the sound echoing around him.

“Let me guess, you’re a guest of someone?” Eddie nodded. “One of the employees at the organization?”

“That obvious?”

The guy shrugged. “A little, but these events always have the same people and I know I haven’t seen you before.” Eddie gave him a skeptical look. “Trust me, I’d never forget that mouth.” The guy winked. “I’ll see you around.”

Eddie watched the guy walk away. _What the hell just happened? _He snapped himself out of it and made his way back to the main room. He glanced around trying to find the guy, but he’d already disappeared. He should have tried to stop the guy, but he had to get so damn flustered.

Bev linked her arm with Eddie’s, pulling him towards a table. “Where have you been?” She whispered.

Eddie didn’t have time to answer before she started introducing him to people at the table. Bill was one of their larger donors. Eddie recognized his name since he was a famous writer, but Eddie hadn’t read his books. He’d brought his boyfriend Stan with him.

Ben was another donor. Bev had talked about him from time to time, so Eddie knew he was an architect. He could also tell that Ben was head over heels for Bev. His face lit up whenever she started talking. He’d brought his roommate Mike. They all seemed to click and talking to them felt natural. He was a nice break since he’d been afraid of offending more people.

Bill and Ben were just like Bev. They could easily dazzle the room and fit in. It was probably because they were used to being in these situations. While Mike seemed a little uncomfortable, it was hard to believe anyone wouldn’t like him. Eddie quickly learned that Stan hated these events.

“I have to come, you know, for Bill. But honestly it just seems like such a waste of money. Instead of spending all this money on the event, donate it.”

“Then nobody else would donate, darling,” Bill sat down next to Stan. “They like the pictures.”

“Yes, I remember the pictures from the last gala you made me attend. I quite enjoyed being called a harlot.” 

"If my memory serves me right, they never used the word harlot." Eddie was trying not to laugh at the sudden change in how Stan and Bill were talking. "At least the press wasn't under the impression that you'd resorted to hiring escorts to make the evening more enjoyable."

“Do you come to a lot of these?” Eddie asked. Stan rolled his eyes and Bill nodded. “Is it usually the same people?”

“For the most part. I mean guest will come and go, but a lot of the older donors are married and bring their partners. Why?”

“Oh, I met someone and didn’t catch his name,” Eddie said, trying to sound nonchalant. “He was around our age and said he came often?”

Eddie was going to give them more information when Bev called Bill and Stan over. She wanted to introduce them to another couple that she thought they’d like. Eddie was left sitting at the table alone. Searching for the silver masked stranger yet again.

* * *

The rest of the night went quietly. He decided not to ask Stan and Bill about the mysterious guy again. Mainly because if he didn’t know his name, he couldn’t stalk him on the internet. But also, because it was exhilarating not knowing.

It was towards the end of the night when Eddie slipped away to take a break from everyone again. Luckily Stan had joined him at the table soon after meeting the other couple and they spent the evening talking about the guests. Stan was able to identify who almost everyone was and tell Eddie about them. Eddie had a happy buzz from the champagne he’d been drinking all night.

He was wondering around the halls, just enjoying the moment when he felt someone grab his arm again. If Bev introduced him to one more old couple who told them their son would be perfect for him, he was going to lose it. Sure, it was great they weren’t trying to set him up with their daughters, but it was still unbearable.

Eddie was pulled into an empty room. It looked like it could have been an office, but it hadn’t been used in a while. There was a chair and a few boxes stacked in the corner, but no personal objects. He looked up, seeing the guy from earlier. He put his hands on either side of the wall, leaning towards to Eddie.

“I’ve got to say, I am a bit upset you made me spill my drink.”

“How can I make it up to you?” He leaned closer.

Eddie wasn’t sure if it were the champagne or the incredibly sexy guy in front of him, but he felt braver. He wanted to blame it on the champagne, he really, really did. Eddie had to stop himself from pushing the mask off the guy in front of him and kissing him.

“Tell me your name,” Eddie whispered.

The guy in front of him bit his lips, eyes falling to Eddie’s mouth before flicking up to meet his eyes. “Isn’t it more fun not to know?”

Eddie surged forward, capturing his lips. It was messy and rough and needy. He was definitely blaming the champagne. He was blaming the champagne for the way he threaded his hand through the stranger’s hair and pulled at it. He was blaming the champagne for desperate moan that escaped when one of stranger’s hands dropped to grip Eddie’s hip roughly.

The stranger abruptly stepped back and he adjusted his mask. He smirked and walked out of the room, leaving Eddie even more confused. For the second time that night, Eddie could help but wonder: _What the hell just happened? _Eddie sighed, sinking down the wall. Better yet, _what had gotten into him? _Eddie wasn’t the type of guy to make out with some random person. Something about the silver masked stranger changed that though. _Who the hell was he? _


	2. Chapter 2

It’d been four months. Bev and Eddie had both started classes at this point. He was excited about being on Winter break. Bev kept trying to convince him to hang out with the others from the gala, but he didn’t have time. He’d promised he’d go to one of her work events once they were on break. He’d been hoping it be something like an office Holiday party. Instead there was a huge Holiday party for the donors. _Of course. _

The worst part is, he hadn’t stopped thinking about the stranger in the silver mask. Eddie had figured that after a few days he would have gotten over it. Eddie kept replaying the night over in his head. How was he still hung up on a guy who’d said like five things to him.

Ben and Mike picked up Eddie on the way. Bev had to go earlier. Eddie had told Bev she should take Ben as her plus one, but she said he was taking Mike and she was taking Eddie so the six of them could spend time together. Eddie kept waiting for Bev and Ben to start dating though. He’d been spending more time at the apartment and Eddie knew they both liked each other. He was about ready to ask Ben out for Bev.

The first thing Eddie did when they got to the party was get a drink. Even with just Mike and Ben, he’d felt awkward. In the room with a bunch of beyond wealthy elite, he felt uncomfortable in his suit. He almost felt like a fraud. It was easier to stand in the back and watch Bev dazzle the room. Well that and look for the stranger.

Eddie realized that Bev was coming towards him. He also noticed the extremely handsome man she was pulling along. Eddie downed his drink, not nearly drunk enough to talk to the guy. At least if he said something embarrassing after a few drinks, he could blame it on the alcohol. Now it was all him.

“Eddie! I wanted to introduce you to someone.” Bev stops in front of him. Eddie really wished the two of them were wearing masks. That way no one would be able to see Eddie’s blush and at least half the other guy’s face would have been covered. It was easier to pretend he wasn’t stunning when it was. “This is –”

“We’ve met,” he interrupted. “Eddie and I had a lovely conversation at the gala.”

“Oh, okay.” Bev gave Eddie a look, as if asking if he was going to be okay. He smiled and gave a slight nod. “I’m going to look for Ben.”

Eddie watched Bev disappear. It took everything in him not to look at the guy next to him. If he did, it might end with him pulling him into the nearest room. Apparently, it didn’t matter if he looked at him or not, because an arm slipped around his waist, pulling him closer.

He leaned down to whisper in Eddie’s ear. “I’m surprised to see you here. I got the impression you didn’t like rich dicks.” Did his voice have to get that low? All he’d done was whisper and Eddie was getting hard.

“I don’t like rich _people _who are dicks.” Eddie murmured back. He wasn’t going to become a stuttering fool like last time no matter how affected he was by this guy. “I’m completely fine with their dicks.” The guy made a choking noise like he was trying to suppress a laugh. “You know, I still don’t know your name.”

“I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.”

Yet. That implied he wasn’t done talking to Eddie. “I could just ask Bev.”

The hand on his hip tightened. “But we both know you won’t do that, will you Eds?” And with that, the guy walked away.

He needed to clear his head. Focus on anything but the guy. Eddie pushed open one of the side doors on to the back porch. Eddie wondered why they’d even bothered to decorate it. Who was going to be spending enough time in the snow to enjoy it? Bev and Ben were looking over the edge, pointing at something on the golf course. Ben waved him over when he saw him.

“How’s Richie?” Ben asked as Bev put out her cigarette.

“Who?”

“The guy you were just talking to? How so you even know him?"

“They met at the gala.” Bev glanced at Ben like she wanted to say something specifically to him but decided against it. “It’s fucking freezing out here. I’ll see you inside.”

Eddie’s thoughts went to Richie. _Richie_. It was oddly fitting. Of all the names he’d gone through in his head, that wasn’t one of them. Bev handed Ben his suit jacket before taking off towards the doors. Eddie expected Ben to follow her, but he smiled gently at Eddie instead.

“Ben can I ask you a question?” Ben hummed in response. “And I don’t want this to come across as rude or anything, but how’d you get so successful at so young? I mean I know Bill wrote his first novel for his honors capstone in college and writes non-stop, but I don’t really know much about the architecture world.” He was rambling.

Ben exhaled a soft laugh. “No, that’s alright. I, uh, don’t really know where to start.” Eddie waited. He would have expected someone in Ben’s position to be anything but humble. But that’s probably why Bev liked him. She was used to rich assholes like Tom. “I always knew I wanted to be an architect. My mom said I used to just build stuff in the yard with whatever supplies I could find.

“I did a job shadow, internship thing my junior year of high school and knew it was for me. I started taking college classes my senior year, so I had almost twenty credits going into my undergrad program. I enrolled in one of those five-year master programs. I graduated when I was, I think, twenty-two? I had interned throughout college and completed my hours the year I graduated and then it took me about a year and a half to complete my exams.

“Luckily I got hired right away and honestly I think I’ve just gotten really lucky.” 

Eddie asked a few more questions about what Ben did. He could feel how passionate Ben was when he spoke. Not to mention, he made it sound interesting, something Eddie never thought he’d say about architecture. Eventually they both got too cold and headed back inside.

Eddie saw the stranger, _Richie_, talking to Bill. There was something more casual about when he was talking to him. They looked like childhood friends. Stan was standing next to them, rolling his eyes and grimacing at Richie’s words every once and a while. Then Richie excused himself and started walking towards the restrooms.

Now was his chance to get back at him for earlier. Honestly, what had gotten into him. Eddie couldn’t remember a time he’d ever done anything like this. Or when he’d acted like this. Hell, Eddie couldn’t even remember thinking about doing something like this. It’s like he stopped caring when it came to Richie.

Eddie waited outside the door until Richie came out. Without a word, he grabbed Richie’s arm and pulled him towards the closest room. He didn’t let go until they were inside. It was some kind of office. This was starting to become a common theme of their encounters.

It took all of Eddie’s self-control not to let Richie shove him against the door. He sat on the edge of the desk, looking up at Richie. Richie was looking at him hungrily. He didn’t move though, just stood by the door. He was waiting for Eddie to do something. Every other time Richie had started their interaction, not now.

“Are you just going to stand there?” He murmured. _Real smooth Kaspbrak._

“The view’s pretty great.” Richie crossed his arms and smirked. He leaned back against the door.

“I bet I could make it better.” _How? _

Richie waited. God, it was frustrating. Eddie hadn’t really planned this far. He’d assumed Richie would have gotten closer, like he had at the museum. He bit his lip, eyes traveling down Richie. Fuck him and his long fingers and permanently sex mussed hair.

“The events going to end sometime. You might want to hurry up or I’m going to have to fuck your mom instead.”

Eddie blinked. Did, did he really just make a mom joke? At first it seemed like a weird comment to make, but after a second thought, it fit Richie. It matched the guy he’d seen standing next to Bill. It felt more natural than the guy who’d whispered in his ear earlier.

“You’re welcome to go ahead,” Eddie said, gesturing to behind the door. “But I don’t think you’d do that. Wouldn’t you rather pick me up, push me against the door?” Richie’s eyes darkened. “Have my legs wrapped around you as I pull your hair? Moaning in your ear as you ramble. We both know you love to talk, don’t we? Though, I could think of other things I’d prefer you do with your mouth.”

“Oh yeah?” Richie asked, a bit breathlessly. “Like what?” When Eddie didn’t answer, Richie finally crossed the room. He stepped between Eddie’s legs, putting his hands on the desk as he leaned down to whisper in Eddie’s ear. “Why don’t you tell me, gorgeous.”

“I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.”

This time Richie kissed him. It was as rough as before. Eddie gasped in shock and Richie took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. He went to run his hands through Richie’s hair, he really didn’t want to keep his hands out of it. But that didn’t happen. Richie caught his arms and pinned them to his sides. He fought against it. He was supposed to be leaving Richie wanting. He bit down on Richie’s lip.

“Fuck,” Richie practically growled and dropped Eddie’s arms.

One of them clutched at Richie’s curls and the other pulled him closer by his shirt. He rolled his hips, eliciting a groan from Richie. And with that, Eddie dropped his arms and pushed Richie away from him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he stared at Eddie.

“Guess I still have some surprises you don’t know about, _Richie._”

Eddie winked and with that, walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Richie.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie grabbed the nearest flute of champagne and downed it. Had he really just done that? Something had definitely gotten into him. Where was Bev? He needed to get out of here as soon as possible and clear his head.

Someone grabbed his elbow. _Shit. _“Eddie?” Bev said. Eddie turned to see her and Ben. “We’re going to go get something to drink. Are you going to be okay if I leave?”

Thank god. He was going to be able to leave without Bev guilting him into staying. “Actually, I was just going to let you know I’m heading out. I’m a bit tired.”

Bev gave him an understanding smile before they said their goodbyes. Eddie rushed out the door, grateful that other guests were leaving so he could just blend in. The fresh air did wonders to sober him up. It wasn’t even the alcohol that had been affecting him. Hopefully Bev would stop inviting him to these events.

Then again, he hoped Bev wouldn’t. He’d tried getting Richie off his mind before and had failed spectacularly. It was only going to get worse now after today. The only time he would see Richie was at these events. It wasn’t like he was going to just stumble across him in the street one day.

Eddie felt like he ran into a wall. A soft, warm wall. Someone grabbed his arms, stopping him from falling backwards. Eddie looked up to see none other than Richie. _Of course. _Eddie brushed his hands away, stepping back. He crossed his arms, glaring up at Richie.

“Let me drive you home,” Richie said. There was a softness in his voice.

“I can walk.”

“Seriously. No games.”

Eddie waited for a joke or inappropriate comment, but nothing. He sighed, letting Richie lead him to his car. Eddie didn’t know anything about cars, but he knew it was nice. Richie opened the back door for him. Of course, Richie had an expensive car with a driver. _Rich people_. That’s when Eddie realized he didn’t know what Richie did for a living.

“You going to give him your address or are you secretly hoping I take you home?”

Eddie looked at Richie. The minute Richie saw the apartment Eddie shared with Bev; he was going to realize how little Eddie fit into his world. He wasn’t ready for that. Plus, he was curious to see Richie’s house, and this might be the only time he could figure out what Richie’s job was. Or what his parents did as that seemed more possible at this point.

“Seems like this is just a way for you to figure out where I live.”

“Fine, Steve, my place is fine. Thank you.”

Eddie had expected Richie to try something in the car ride, but he stayed on one side of the car. He continued talking to Steve, asking about his family. It was the most real Eddie had ever seen Richie act. It was endearing seeing the other side of him.

The pulled up to an apartment building and Richie got out of the car. He left it open for Eddie as he leaned into the front window to talk to Steve, wishing him a good night. Eddie waited on the sidewalk for Richie to finish his conversation. Eventually he said goodbye and walked up to Eddie.

“You sure about this? I don’t show many people my apartment.”

“What makes me so special?” Eddie joked, letting Richie lead the way.

Richie stopped in front of the elevator. He pressed a button before looking at Eddie, considering his question. He shrugged before looking away. Eddie took a moment to look around the lobby, which was nicer than his apartment.

When the elevator opened, Richie stepped in without saying anything. Eddie stood next to Richie, standing closer than necessary. Eddie had expected him to try something, but instead Richie shifted to put some distance between them. There was an awkward tension for the entire ride. Eddie remained quiet, not sure how to break the it.

“Holy shit,” Eddie breathed, spinning to take in the apartment when the doors opened. “Is this seriously your place?”

Richie nodded, walking to the kitchen area. He poured a glass of some kind of liquor and downed it. He poured another glass, this time taking a sip. Eddie turned back to the apartment. Eddie crossed the living room to go onto the porch. He didn’t care about how cold it was. The view as incredible. 

Eddie felt Richie’s arms wrap around him. This was not the evening he’d expected, especially if he’d known Richie was involved. There was a vulnerability that made Eddie’s heart beat a little faster. Eddie grabbed the glass out of Richie’s hand and took a drink.

“You know, if I had a two-story penthouse apartment, I’d probably invite people here all the time,” Eddie finally spoke. Richie laughed gently, pulling Eddie back inside. “Am I getting the official tour?”

“There is one room in particular I was thinking about showing you.”

“Is your office? I’m really curious to know what you do for a living,” Eddie said, trying to sound casual. He saw Richie tense, hand gripping the railing. He rushed to brush past Richie. “Let me guess, full time job spending the family money? Learning the ropes to take over daddy’s company?”

Eddie raced up the stairs as Richie recovered. He made it to the top before Richie grabbed his waist, spinning him around. He lifted Eddie up, shoving him against the door, lips going to Eddie’s neck. Eddie tilted his head to the side, hands going to run through Richie’s hair.

“I thought you weren’t playing games.”

“What if this isn’t a game to me?” Richie asked pulling back to look at Eddie. 

There was something disturbingly serious in his eyes. He’d only really talked to Richie three times. He didn’t know anything about him. Hell, they’d just learned each other’s names a few hours ago. But something felt different about Richie. Something Eddie hadn’t felt with someone else.

“Then I think I should leave,” Eddie said as he let his legs fall to stand. Richie took a step back. 

“No, look. I’m sorry I made it weird.” Richie ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “It’s late, why don’t you just sleep in my guest room and I’ll have Steve drive you home in the morning?”

“You have a freaking guest room?” Eddie yelled. “You said you didn’t invite people here and you have a guest room.” Richie bit his lip, looking away from Eddie. “You have more than one guest room, don’t you?”

Eddie walked down the hall, looking for the other room, mumbling about rich people. Richie didn’t follow him, just let him go. He walked into the spare room, which was also nicer than his whole apartment, and dropped on the bed. He pulled out his phone.

**Eddie**:_ what does Richie do for a living? _

**Bev**: _Im not sure, hes really private about his life. He’s known as a player, but there’s not really confirmation of that. He’s apart of the upper echelons of society but no one knows why. _

**Bev: ** _I’m not going to be home tonight, see you tomorrow_

**Eddie**: _be safe, make good choices, love you_

**Bev: ** _Love you too. _

**Bev**: _His last names Tozier, btw _

Eddie shook his head at Bev’s last message. He shouldn’t search for Richie. Bev was probably right, there’d be nothing about him. After staring at the ceiling for two hours he finally opened his phone and typed in Richie’s name. Like Bev said, there was nothing conclusive. The guy was like a ghost. Everything about him was just speculation.

It was four when Eddie realized he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep. He groaned, deciding that he might as well take in the rest of Richie’s apartment. He probably wasn’t going to get the opportunity again. He opened the door, peaking out. He heard piano music drifting through the apartment.

Eddie moved as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb Richie. He leaned against the wall, listening to Richie play. He was singing along softly. Why did the hot, rich, talented guy have to talk to him? Richie looked more relaxed than Eddie had seen him. In the moonlight, Eddie saw just how gorgeous he actually was, despite the hideous Hawaiian shirt he was wearing.

“So, you’re a pianist?” Eddie asked when Richie finished the song.

Richie jumped slightly. “Shit, did I wake you?” Eddie shook his head, moving to sit next to Richie on the bench. “I’m not a professional. I just like music and playing helps me think.”

“I’m sorry,” Eddie said, suddenly feeling the need to explain himself from earlier. “I didn’t mean to sound like a dick earlier. I just, I don’t know, it felt too real all of a sudden?” Richie didn’t answer, just looked at the keys. “I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t want to see if this is something, more?” It felt weird saying. He’d really only known him for a few hours. “I just can’t do that when I know nothing about you. I mean, you wouldn’t even tell me your name.”

“Richard Wentworth Tozier.” Eddie turned to face Richie. He was still looking at the keys. “I’m not a pianist, but I am a musician. I can’t really tell you more than that right now, because, like you said, we don’t know anything about each other, and that’s something I trust with very little people.”

“Like your apartment?”

Richie laughed. “Yeah, like my apartment.”

“Then you’ll probably tell me that in what? Six hours?”

Richie smiled and looked at Eddie for the first time since sitting down. There was that vulnerability again. He was looking at Eddie like he meant more to him than someone he’d casually made out with a few times.

“I’ll answer any other questions you have.”

Fifteen minutes later, Eddie was holding a cup of coffee, sitting on the couch with Richie. His legs were thrown over Richie’s. He shouldn’t feel this comfortable with him, it was dangerous. Eddie wasn’t sure what question to ask first, so he was just staring out the window.

“How about an answer for an answer?” Richie finally spoke. “How do you know Bev?”

“We met at college orientation and have been friends since.” Eddie wasn’t sure how much he wanted to share with Richie. Richie obviously knew Eddie wasn’t like the other people at the gala, but once he realized how little Eddie fit into his world, he’d be less interested in getting to know him. He’d probably laugh in Eddie’s face if he even saw where Bev and he lived. “How’d you get into music?”

“My mom made me learn. I was a bit, um, unfocused as a child. She wasn’t really sure what to do so she signed me up for piano lessons. I think it was the only time I sat still for more than five minutes. Hell, it was probably the only time I was quiet for more than five minutes.”

They talked until the sun rose. Richie was surprisingly down to earth, and Eddie learned he really valued his privacy. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh at his lame, mostly crude jokes. Like Eddie, he’d grown up in Maine, but moved to California after graduating. He’d moved to New York after his fiancée and him had broken up. 

Eddie was certain of two things by the morning. One, he really, really liked Richie. Eddie wanted to stay in his apartment with him, pretending this was his life. Two, he would never fit into Richie’s life. He’d been right. Despite enjoying his anonymity, Richie was a socialite. An elite socialite.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie felt like he hadn’t slept since he’d left Richie’s apartment months ago. He’d told Richie they’d see each other again, but Eddie was lying. He’d gotten a ride from Steve, knowing that’d be the last time in Richie’s apartment. Luckily when he’d gotten home that morning, Bev was still gone. Eddie had crawled into bed, grateful he didn’t have to explain anything to her.

Eddie thought about going back all the time. He didn’t want to remember where Richie’s apartment was, but he couldn’t forget. Something told him that Richie would be happy to see him, but he knew it didn’t matter. They were from two different worlds.

He heard knocking then Bev’s voice, “Eddie, are you up?” He hummed in response and the door open. “I don’t know what’s with you, but it’s the end of the semester and we’re doing something.”

“I have plans.”

“Staying in the apartment and drinking doesn’t count as plans when you do it every day,” Bev snapped. She sat on his bed, glaring at him. “Ben invited us on his boat.”

“Ben has a boat?” He said in disbelief. “Aren’t you sick of rich people?”

“Stop acting like everyone with money is the same way. Ben is really nice and down to earth and–” 

“Just ask him out already. You know he’s not going to ask you.”

Bev smacked him with a pillow before standing. “Get dressed, Ben’s picking us up in twenty minutes.”

She left without letting him say another word. Eddie knew he should make more of an effort getting to know Ben. He’d been over a few times and it was only a matter of time before Bev and him were dating. He really didn’t have a problem with Ben and Bev knew that. It was one day on a boat; how bad could it be?

-

“Eddie!” Bill yelled when he got out of Ben’s truck. “We were starting to think you only left your apartment for free liquor and dates with people’s sons.”

“I mean, one, two, three,” Eddie said as he pointed to Bill, Stan, and Ben. “Sons and Bev promised me free drinks, so I’m pretty consistent.”

“Lucky for you, there’s going to be five sons on the boat,” Bev said, handing him a beer.

Eddie didn’t have time to think about who else would be joining them with he heard Mike calling from up the pier. He turned to see him and Richie walking towards them. Eddie nearly dropped the bottle he was holding. He couldn’t be stuck on a boat with Richie. Not after he completely blew him off. How was he going to get off the boat? He’d never told Bev about his night with Richie, so he couldn't count on her.

He didn’t need to get off though. Because it wasn’t just a boat, it was an enormous yacht. For once he was grateful that Bev kept inviting him to hang out with rich people. Eddie grabbed another beer, rushing to another part of the boat, any part of the yacht.

Eddie wandered into one of the rooms on a lower deck of the boat. He dropped on the couch, hoping everyone else would want to stay outside. He could have stayed home and not left his bed. He groaned, setting down the now empty bottle. He could do this; he could avoid Richie.

“Hey.” _Or not. _“This seat taken?” Richie smiled, pointing at the spot on the couch next to Eddie. “I can think of more fun things to do than avoid me the whole day.”

“Like what, jumping off the boat?” Eddie bit his lip to stop himself smiling at Richie’s laugh.

“Are you planning on stripping first?”

Eddie rolled his eyes but felt himself blush. Richie was sitting a lot closer to him than he’d first though. He could easily smell Richie’s cologne. It made him want to lean into Richie. Instead he shifted away, taking a swig of the beer.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I just, this isn’t going to happen.”

Eddie saw a hint of hurt flash across Richie’s face, but it quickly vanished. “You know, I’m not like those other rich dicks that like fugly art, because I don’t give up when things get hard. Actually, I tend to thrive when things get hard.”

“Something tells me you’ve never actually had to deal with anything hard.”

“Mmm, that’s where you’re wrong. I’ve got something hard to deal with every time I see you.”

“BEEP BEEP RICHIE,” Bill yelled.

Eddie whipped around to see Bill standing with Bev near the entry way. Despite Bill’s tone, he didn’t look annoyed with Richie. He looked as amused as Bev did. Eddie jumped off the couch, crossing to the stairs. Fresh air, that’s what he needed. He could remember why he’d decided they wouldn’t work in the first place. Because right now, he couldn’t quite think of a reason they wouldn’t work.

-

By the end of the day, Eddie had a million reasons that he shouldn’t be with Richie. He was loud, annoying, made awful jokes, and could be gross. He’s pretty sure Richie would flirt with anything that moved and he wouldn’t stop coming up with excuses to touch Eddie.

But none of those mattered because the longer the day went on, the more he liked him. Eddie kept finding ways to get closer to Richie. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the bad jokes. He also didn’t mind Richie’s constant pick up lines.

“I would like to give a toast,” Bev laughed, standing on the couch.

She started swaying, spilling some of her champagne. Ben shot up, an arm wrapping around her waist to steady her. She smiled down at him. Eddie knew she’d briefly forgotten what she was about to say. Stan coughed and she looked back at all of them.

“Right. I would like to give a toast to new friends,” Bev raised her glass, spilling more champagne, “and Eddie joining us.”

“To Eddie joining us,” Richie yelled before kissing Eddie sloppily on the cheek.

Eddie grimaced and swiped at the spot. He shifted closer into Richie’s side, pretending that he wouldn’t remember this tomorrow. Richie’s arm wrapped around Eddie. Eddie closed his eyes, refusing to look at Richie or Bev. He knew the exact faces they’d be making, and he couldn’t deal with that.

What he could deal with was closing his eyes, letting the cool breeze blow across his face. He tuned out the voices around him, focusing on the rise and fall of Richie’s chest. He fought the urge to fall asleep, but the next thing he knew, someone was shaking him awake.

“No,” Eddie groaned, batting at the hand on his shoulder.

“As cute as you are sleeping, it’s time to get off of Ben’s boat.”

“You mean Ben’s enormous yacht?” Eddie glared up at Richie. “This place probably as at least one guest room.”

“I have a few ways we could make use of all the rooms, not just guest rooms.” Richie beamed down at him. “Come on.”

Eddie let Richie grab his hand and pull him up. Part of him wished that Richie would slip an arm around him and guide him to wherever they were going, but he knew he shouldn’t. They walked quietly back towards the parking lot. “Shit, where’s Bev?”

“She’s staying with Ben. I told her I’d give you a ride.” Eddie stopped in his tracks. “To your apartment. Though, I wouldn’t be opposed to you coming to mine.”

“Let me guess, your pilot is coming to pick us up in your private helicopter?”

“I figured I could drive, but yeah, I can call up Paul.” Eddie’s eyes widened and he looked at Richie in disbelief. “I’m kidding.”

Even though Richie said he was driving, Eddie had expected Steve to be waiting for them. He bit back a snarky comment when Richie pulled out his keys and opened the passenger door for Eddie. Especially because Richie had made such a big deal of it.

Eddie closed his eyes and leaned against the car door. He knew he was drifting in and out of sleep, but he was fighting it. Richie was singing along to the radio. Eddie was learning that he loved the sound of Richie singing when he didn’t think anyone was listening. He’d never admit he was upset when Richie shut the car off. Almost as upset as he was that Richie knew where he lived. And now he knew, he knew that Eddie didn’t fit into the yacht and fancy gala life.

“How’d you know where I live?” Eddie couldn’t hide the panic in his voice.

“Bev texted your address to me.”

“Oh. Okay. Great,” Eddie muttered. He threw the door open, suddenly awake. “Well, thanks for the ride, I’ll see you around.”

Eddie closed the door rushing into the building, ignoring the window rolling down and Richie yelling to get his attention. He’s an idiot and an awful person. He was leading Richie on. At least now he might know why Eddie said it wouldn’t work. Richie might even give up. That’s all he could hope for.


	5. Chapter 5

Richie put his feet up, legs crossing over Bill’s. He’d been over at Stan and Bill’s for the last few hours and wasn’t planning on leaving. He’d been trying to work out what was going on with Eddie. More importantly, why he cared. Richie wasn’t one to want to get close to strangers. It was easier to be a flirt and not make personal connections. He couldn’t get hurt that way.

But there was something about Eddie. At first, he thought he was just another guy to hook up. But he’d genuinely taken Richie by surprise at the gala. He didn’t care about impressing Richie, which was a nice surprise. He kept being surprised by Eddie and found himself thinking about him more than he should.

Which is why he was with Stan and Bill. He’d known them since they were kids and knew they’d be able to help. Sure, Stan could be too direct at times and Bill could give shitty advice, but together they got to the point and made Richie feel better.

“What I don’t understand,” Bill said, taking the glass that Stan handed him, “is why you don’t just ask him out.”

“Because Bill, he’s going to say no. I don’t know if he just inherently hates rich people or if he just doesn’t like me, but every time we are together, he finds some reason to rush away.”

Stan sat down across from them. “Maybe he’s embarrassed.” Richie raised his eyebrow, giving Stan a look of disbelief. “No really. I mean, you’re one of the most famous people in the music world right now. Regardless of if anyone knows your name. And you obviously have money and are involved with elite people. Maybe Eddie feels out of your league.”

“But Richie doesn’t act like he has a bunch of money.”

“They met at a fucking gala and Richie took him back to his penthouse apartment!”

“I only bought that because my mom begged me to,” Richie groaned. “If it were up to me, I’d still be in that shithole on fourth.”

Stan rolled his eyes. Richie didn’t want to admit it, but he was probably right. Judging by Eddie’s reactions to the people at the gala and Richie’s apartment, he didn’t have a lot of money. He’d also looked really embarrassed when Richie dropped him off. He’d tried calling after him, wanting to ask him out, but he didn’t hear him.

“Even if you’re right, Stan,” _which you are, _“how do we go from hey, I clearly have a ton of money, you’ve seen my apartment to I’m just like you?”

“Why don’t you take him to Derry?” Bill suggested.

Stan and Richie looked at him in surprise. Richie had never taken anyone back to their hometown, even his fiancée. How could he take Eddie back there? Even if he wanted to, how would he convince Eddie to join him. He couldn’t even convince Eddie to talk to him when it wasn’t an event that they accidentally saw each other.

“Seriously,” Bill continued, “what better way to show him the authentic you? I mean, obviously Stan and I know you’re not some rich asshole, but he’s not going to believe us just telling him.”

“Okay, say we do this. How would I get him to go?”

“I could ask him,” Stan said. “I’m the only one of us that’s not, I don’t know, famous. He might say yes if I ask him. I could pose it as a type of get-away. Then you could just happen to be home for the weekend?”

Richie almost agreed, but something about it felt wrong. He didn’t want to lie to Eddie. Something about the plan felt to manipulative. He wanted didn’t want to get Eddie to Derry on the wrong terms, only to have him find out and tell Richie to go to hell.

“No, I’ve got to do this on my own. I just have to figure out how.”

* * *

Eddie woke up to someone knocking on the door. He waited to see if Bev was going to answer. He already knew that she wouldn’t. She’d been staying at Ben’s place almost every night since they started going out. He was happy that she finally asked him out, but the apartment felt too quiet these days. Especially when he was trying to forget about Richie.

When the loud banging didn’t stop, he crawled out of bed. He debated putting on clothes besides his boxers but decided against it. Hopefully he could tell the person to leave and then go back to bed. He’d stayed up too late thinking about Richie and all the reason they’d never work. Which may be why he was stunned to see Richie standing in front of him.

Richie, for what seemed like the first time, was dumbstruck. His eyes slowly made their way up and down Eddie. Eddie wished he didn’t like the smirk on his face when his eyes final reached Eddie’s. He wished he didn’t want to kiss Richie right then and pull him into his bedroom. He wished he was angry that Richie was in front of him.

“If I knew you were this gorgeous when you woke up, I never would have let you use my guest room.”

Eddie didn’t answer. He crossed his arms, glaring up at Richie. This was not happening. Richie was supposed to be leaving him alone. The last three times Eddie had seen Richie he’d practically bailed on him at the last second. Why the hell was he at his apartment right now?

“What are you doing this weekend?”

“Why are you taking your private jet to Italy for some wine and pizza?”

“Would you agree to come with me if I were?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, stepping away from the door so Richie could come into the apartment. He really didn’t want one of his neighbors to listen to the conversation, especially not Myra. She kept trying to get Eddie to go out with her, even though he’d told her numerous times he was not interested in women.

He half expected Richie to look around the apartment and leave, but Richie didn’t seem phased by the state of things. He brushed past Eddie, dropping on the couch like he’d visited Eddie a million times. While he got situated, Eddie quickly grabbed a t shirt from his room, pulling it on as he walked back to Richie.

“Don’t get all dressed up on my account.” Eddie didn’t smile, just glared at Richie. “How do you feel about borderline homophobic towns that are falling apart?”

“Like you’re describing the best dream I ever had.”

Richie scoffed. “Look I like you and I’m probably more surprised than you. After my engagement I told myself I would really date anyone. Hell, I didn’t even want to get involved with someone past a random one-night stand. But I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Wow, did you rip that speech off from Prince Charming?”

“I’m being serious, you dick.” Eddie bit his lip, starting to feel guilty. Richie looked up at him. “I know you don’t think this would work because you think we’re from two different walks of life –”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Richie you own a penthouse and have a personal driver. You go to gala’s and yacht parties. I can’t afford to eat out more than twice a month. Look at my apartment. _I share this shithole_. I can’t even afford my own place.”

“Can you just let me show you who I actually am? Not who you think I am? Just give me a chance.”


End file.
